


Earth-Like Activities

by karmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Karaoke, Other, Song fic, Space Dad, blackbear, girls like you, klance trash, spaaaaaace, space bros and the space sis, space mom, space uncle, that's what i am, the adventures of the tailor and the mullet, they're singing, wrote this in 15 minutes, yep yep yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: Then it was time for Lance to go but he said he wanted to go after Keith and Keith declared he didn’t want to go at all and in the end they both got microphones and were both pushed up to the front of the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This this my first fic for Voltron. It's a song fic because those are my specialty. Lol. I watched the whole series in one sitting a few weeks or maybe a month ago. Now I'm balls deep in the fandom and I am truly Klance trash
> 
> ♦Voltron, its characters, locations, and corresponding ships don't belong to me. That's too much power for one fan-girl♦
> 
> ♦The songs ain't mine either. Lol. ♦
> 
> Here's the songs I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvRegj2_asY  
> "Girls Like U" by Blackbear and for the other songs Shiro's: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64  
> Pidge's: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ and Hunk's: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

In an effort to make the Paladins feel more at home Allura asked Shiro about doing some “earth-like activities”. There were some that couldn’t be recreated in the space castle but one was super easy. 

 

Karaoke. 

 

Sure almost everyone on the ship (including Coran) sung in the shower but, singing in the shower is sacred. As Lance said and then once everyone started complaining Allura made it a “Voltron formation bonding exercise” and after that there was no getting out of it. 

 

After Shiro did his own rendition of “I’ll Make A Man Out Of You”, Pidge surprisingly belted out “Bohemian Rhapsody” singing the chorus, back up vocals and some of the instruments all by herself and Hunk rick-rolled all over the space place singing “Never Gonna Give You Up” it was truly a beautiful sight. 

 

Then it was time for Lance to go but he said he wanted to go after Keith and Keith declared he didn’t want to go at all and in the end they both got microphones and were both pushed up to the front of the room. 

 

Hunk picked them a song. One that he knew Lance knew very well and he hoped Keith had at least heard it. (he did) 

* * *

  
  


_ italics=Lance  _

**bold = Keith**

regular text is both

* * *

 

_ Give me your forever _ **, or at least just for a while**

**Give me never ending,** _ or at least give me a mile _

**Give me happiness,** _ or at least give me a smile _

Give me forever for a while, give me forever for a while

**Quit actin’ like a baby,** _ or at least less like a child _

_ Give me serenity,  _ **or at least just peace of mind**

**Give me closure,** _ or at least a phone call _

Give me forever for a while, give me forever for a while

 

**Swear to God I’m a sinner in a church, burnin’ up for you**

_ Swear to God she’s a blessing and a curse, shoulda learned from you _

**Swear to God I’m a sinner in a church, burnin’ up in flames**

_ Swear to God, shoulda learned, shoulda learned _

**To never,** _ never _ **,** never

 

**Fuck with, fuck with**

_ Fuck with _ **girls like** _ you _

**Fuck with, fuck with**

**Fuck with** _ girls like you _

_ Fuck with, fuck with _

_ Fuck with _ **girls like you**

Fuck with, fuck with

Fuck with, fuck with, fuck with

 

_ Give me your forever _ **, or at least just for a while**

**Give me never ending,** _ or at least give me a mile _

**Give me happiness,** _ or at least give me a smile _

Give me forever for a while, give me forever for a while

**Quit actin’ like a baby,** _ or at least less like a child _

_ Give me serenity,  _ **or at least just peace of mind**

**Give me closure,** _ or at least a phone call _

Give me forever for a while, give me forever for a while

  
  
  


**Swear to God I’m a sinner in a church, burnin’ up for you**

_ Swear to God she’s a blessing and a curse, shoulda learned from you _

**Swear to God I’m a sinner in a church, burnin’ up in flames**

_ Swear to God, shoulda learned, shoulda learned _

**To never,** _ never _ **,** never

 

**Fuck with, fuck with**

_ Fuck with _ **girls like** _ you _

**Fuck with, fuck with**

**Fuck with** _ girls like you _

_ Fuck with, fuck with _

_ Fuck with _ **girls like you**

Fuck with, fuck with

Fuck with, fuck with, fuck with

 

**Swear to God I’m a sinner in a church, burnin’ up for you**

_ Swear to God she’s a blessing and a curse, shoulda learned from you _

**Swear to God I’m a sinner in a church, burnin’ up in flames**

_ Swear to God, shoulda learned, shoulda learned _

**To never,** _ never _ **,** never

* * *

 

 

The rest of the Paladins, Allura and Coran stood shocked. 

 

“How did you finish eachother’s-” Pidge started

 

“Sentences like that” Keith finished. 

 

“Uhmmm. We all can do that through our bond” Keith clarified. 

  
  


“Oh...yeah...i forgot about that” Pidge said. 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro and Hunk sighed. 

 

Keith and Lance smiled at eachother and high-fived. 

 

They obviously stole the show. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Bookmark and Kudos and most importantly enjoy!


End file.
